Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus
The Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus ( Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus) is an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit, consumed by Spike, the first mate of The Jolly Pirates. As a Zoan Devil Fruit, it allows him to easily change between his original human form and his new Kentrosaurus forms at will, as well as to allow him to make use of their natural abilities, such as the various boney spines found around his body. Appearance The fruit looks like a red banana with an orange zig-zag pattern. Strengths and Weaknesses Like all Zoan based Devil Fruits, the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus blesses its user with improved physical attributes when transformed into his human-dinosaur state, as well as granting him access to forms that can be applied for specific situations at hand. Among the most obviously seen trait Spike takes advantage of is the boost to his strength and tolerance for injury and damage. While his full Kentrosaurus form is arguably on par or even weaker than his default human form, it's Spike's human-dinosaur state that seems to be the most reliable and most used of the three. Once in what he refers to as his "Hybrid Shift," the combined muscular strength of his dinosaur and human forms become mixed, which makes Spike far more powerful in this form than if he were in either other shift. The increased musculature can then allow Spike to demolish almost anything he wouldn't be able to as a human, such as reducing wood to splinters, and stone and cement to rubble. His ability to take damage also dramatically increases, which allows him to keep fighting for longer periods of time. Another physical trait Spike gains when transformed are his dinosaur scales, which provide a little more resistance to injury than his human skin would; almost to the point of acting like a natural suit of armor. Damage normally taken from things such as bullets, bladed weapons, acidic materials and fire is lessened when Spike takes on a dinosaur transformation; however, this doesn't exclude him from feeling the pain these wounds can inflict, and nor does it ignore the possibility of more powerful foes landing fatal blows on Spike once transformed. His scales simply seem to offer an extra layer of protection at best. Offensively, Spike gains a row of plates down his back, which end with a set of bone-hard spines on his tail. Likewise, Spike also receives a pair of one foot long spikes on his shoulders; with one shoulder receiving one spike each. While the plates are hard enough to sustain damage and be used to cut through enemies at high speeds, it's mainly the spikes on Spike's body that are used in conjunction with his usual arsenal of fighting techniques. These spikes are sharp enough to rival certain well-made swords, given they've been used to carve through wood and stone, and inflict painful slashes and gouges on foes. In addition to the spikes, Spike's tail in his Kentrosaurus and human-Kentrosaurs forms can be used to bludgeon opponents and destroy obstacles as well as his arms and legs can. Prehensile in nature, the tail can also be coiled around others to restrict movement or grab something of interest, among many other uses. Despite the incredible feats of strength it provides, the Devil Fruit also comes with its own fair share of flaws and weaknesses. One such problem is that of the height and weight of the human-dinosaur state. While the increased height allows Spike to rival the likes of Bartholomew Kuma and Gekko Moriah in stature (measuring roughly around twenty-two feet tall in height, which surpasses fellow crewmate, Hanuman, who stands at nine feet and four inches,) as well as cover more distance with his longer strides, this also makes Spike a much larger target, as he becomes more easily recognizable and gains a far greater surface area. Also, his greater height and bulkier weight make him slower than his peers, thanks to increased air resistance and the pressure of his musculature baring down on him. So while Spike's Hybrid Shift gives him a better physical build, it also makes it easier for others to harm him and outrun him. Likewise, the larger height and greater bulk make it more difficult to dodge incoming attacks, as the hybrid form's large muscles tend to restrict Spike's movement. And like with all other Devil Fruits, Spike is just as susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses too, such as an inability to swim, and the lack of energy and strength when in contact with ocean water and seastone (as well as the negation of his powers when touching seastone.) Unfortunately, the pure Kentrosaurus form provides little assistance, as it's only as tall as an average adult human and tends to be rather slow when running. At best, this form is better at providing very specific support when needed, be it in combat or everyday use. As noted by his friends and allies, this also prevents anyone from riding on Spike's back like most animals, which only further limits the uses given by the Kentrosaurus transformation. And worse still is the fact dinosaurs are typically a rare sight in the world, as they are universally agreed to have gone extinct; making hiding in the Kentrosaurus form all but impossible. Only certain locations where dinosaurs still exist, such as Little Garden, would allow for perfect camouflage. Combined with all these factors is the fact that the Kentrosaurus and hybrid forms would render any user of the fruit a social misfit and freak, or even lead others to call the user a monster, due to the unusual appearance and nature of the transformations. While these abilities were the staple of Spike's overall potential at first, he had managed to learn of and come to hone another useful skill that all Zoan related fruits possess; that being the power of partial transformations. Through partial transformation, Spike can control what parts of his body change, such as limiting transformation only to his arms and hands or legs and feet. He can also willingly grow out his tail, plates or spikes without fully changing his body if he pleases. This provides a greater selection of variety and usefulness than the standard full-bodied transformations, as the user can choose where to concentrate their overall power as opposed to using it all at once. This is most notably seen in how Spike will alter his hands to make use of his Hybrid Shift's power without losing speed or making himself a massive target for enemy attacks. He can also partially transform his legs and feet to give them greater strength, which can drastically improve his overall speed; effectively turning the fruit's weakness in regards to slowing down the user into an advantage instead. After the time skip, Spike returned to his crew with the Revival Cubes in tow. Thanks to these drugs, Spike can alter the properties of his Devil Fruit in a way very reminiscent to that of Tony Tony Chopper's Rumble Balls. By doing so, Spike can gain access to four extra transformations outside his usual three (five, if one includes Monster Shift.) However, like with the Rumble Ball and anything that tampers with Devil Fruit powers, this can come at a heavy cost of putting Spike and anyone nearby into horrible danger. As a result, the Revival Cubes are seldom used, and only ingested when necessary. When they are used however, they provide a spectacular array of powers and skills that would normally be beyond Spike's usual transformations, such as increased strength, swift speed and agility, improved defense, or more pronounced features. Usage As noted by Spike, and like with all other Zoan Devil Fruits, the powers of the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus are most useful for close ranged combat. Considering Spike's preference for close quarter fighting and his disdain towards the use of weapons, as well as his years of fighting experience and knowledge, this usage for the fruit fits Spike to a T. Because of this, and the fact his transformations provide little else in terms of abilities, Spike has come to rely on his powers mainly for fighting; usually by enhancing his already tremendous strength to mind-boggling degrees. When not fighting, Spike will sometimes use his hybrid form's monster strength and incredible height to perform menial labor around the ship, such as lifting the anchor with minimal effort, or reaching things that Hanuman may be unable to access. When in battle, Spike typically will resort to clever use of his shape-shifting powers, as well as augmenting his already impressive strength with the power he gains in hybrid form. Upon doing so, Spike can easily switch between a smaller, more agile form and a heavier, stronger, and much more powerful form within seconds, as well as easily annihilating weaker foes and destroying almost anything within range of his punches, kicks, headbutts and so on. This has effectively made Spike the most physically powerful member of The Jolly Pirates; capable of surpassing even Chris, Sakura, Hanuman, Lys and Drazil in terms of strength. Later on, upon learning of partial transformations, Spike begins to show more creativity and diversity with his powers; ultimately making him more powerful and more of a threat to opponents. Thanks to the effects of the Revival Cube created by Aphro during the time skip, Spike returned from his two years of training with the newly acquired ability to access five additional transformations. Because of this, Spike has gained an advantage over his fellow Zoan-empowered peers (excluding Chopper of the Straw Hat Pirates, who makes use of the same ability and has trained himself to control it better than Spike has.) With the power of the Revival Cube, Spike's overall physical potential increases, as he can use his extra forms for a variety of purposes both in and out of battle, and through resourceful mixing of their abilities; such as using his Speed Shift to traverse great distances relatively quickly, or combining it with his more powerful shifts to increase the maximum amount of damage they can unleash. Another thing Spike unveiled after the time skip was his power over Life Return and how he had managed to incorporate it into his Devil Fruit powers. Like Rob Lucci of CP9, Spike learned to compress the musculature of his larger, bulkier transformations, so as to retain some increased power but reduce drag from air resistance. Combining Life Return with his partial transformations and his massive Hybrid Shift has allowed Spike to move as fast and agilely as he normally would in Man Shift without absolutely compromising all of his transformation's physical assets. However, as was the case with Lucci, this has caused Spike to lose considerable power whenever he compresses his transformed body; and so switching between certain forms, as well as regularly activating and deactivating Life Return is necessary in order to make use of both the increased speed and power granted to him by his Devil Fruit. Normal Transformations Like other Zoan users, Spike normally has access to three forms, each of which Spike refers to as "shifts." Each shift is known as Man Shift (his original human form,) Beast Shift (his Kentrosaurus form) and Hybrid Shift (his human-dinosaur form.) Man Shift Man Shift (マンシフト Man Shifuto) is Spike's original, default human form and the form he spends the most amount of time in when outside of battle. Among the original three transformations Spike can switch between, this is his most agile and nimble in comparison to the more heavyset dinosaur transformations. Also, because of its size, weight, body proportions and lack of dangerous external features such as plates and spines, this is the most versatile and adaptable form Spike can use; be it for day to day living or combat. As a result, Spike uses it more often than not when brute strength isn't required, and instead, uses it for anything and everything that his other forms wouldn't grant him; and so in a sense, Man Shift acts as a power conserving state and as a way to allow Spike to go on with his life without needlessly destroying everything around him. And much like Chopper from the canon series, it's Spike's original form that appears to be the only one that shows significant change with age over time; considering Spike ate the Devil Fruit when he was five and continued to mature throughout his life until he reached the current age of twenty-two. Like with other Zoan fruits, it is unknown if his other transformations are stunted in their growth and not allowed to age as Man Shift does, or if the aging process in Spike's other forms are cancelled completely. Among all of Spike's shifts, Man Shift is the most recognizable due to Spike spending the most time in it. Also considering his wanted poster displays him in his human form, people worldwide have come to know Spike more for his human appearance as opposed to his reptilian traits when transformed. Once in any other shift aside from Man Shift, it may be difficult for those unfamiliar with Spike to identify him wight away. Young Spike.jpg|Spike's Man Shift as a child 2 - Ancient Fighter - Spike - First Mate.png|Spike's Man Shift at twenty years old, before the time skip Post-Time Skip Spike.jpg|Spike's Man Shift at twenty-two years old, after the time skip Apollo(Icarus).jpg|Spike's Man Shift during One Dream's epilogue Below is a list of attacks Spike uses in Man Shift: *'Rocket Suplex' (ロケットスープレックス Roketto Sūpurekkusu): As the name implies, the technique starts off with Spike managing to knock his opponent into the air, or alternatively, taking advantage of anyone who's taken to the air already before latching onto them with a tight grip. To initiate the attack, Spike will take on the traditional pose a suplex uses; positioning himself behind the enemy while holding on tightly with both arms and while descending towards the ground with the enemy held upside down. However, unlike normal suplexes, Spike will press both feet against the opponent's back before colliding with the ground and push himself off of the foe, allowing Spike to avoid any harm he may not wish or cannot afford to take, gaining distance from his opponent while simultaneously moving to a new position, and rocketing the foe faster into the ground below than a normal suplex could provide. The end result usually causes serious harm to foes who cannot withstand such force. The name itself clearly lends itself to the rocket-like speed of Spike and his foe's launch as well as the suplex itself. Beast Shift Beast Shift (獣シフト Kemono Shifuto) is Spike's complete Kentrosaurus transformation, and the form he seems to use the least. Due to the fact Beast Shift is no taller than Spike normally is in his adulthood and tends to run poorly, Spike seems to have few uses for this shift, even when in combat. Furthermore, it makes for a shoddy method of transporting allies, as his back and tail are usually too uncomfortable or dangerous to sit upon, thanks to the rows of plates and spikes. However, it is far from completely useless, as Spike has shown enough wit and battle sense to use Beast Shift when certain situations call for it. Thanks to its heavier body when compared to Man Shift, Spike has managed to combine the agility of Man Shift with the weight of Beast Shift to unleash lots of damage within a short period of time. He has also learned that since Beast Shift has a lower center of gravity than Hybrid Shift, he can keep his balance more properly when charging opponents. Likewise, the proportions of his body in Beast Shift can allow him to make use of his spines in a more effective manner than if he were in Hybrid Shift, by keeping his ground and rapidly whipping his tail at his opponent much like a crocodile would, or ramming his shoulder mounted spines at anyone who attempts to flank him from the sides. And not only that, but through clever usage of his dinosaur body, Spike has shown he can contort his body in this form to make the most use of its features, such as rolling into a ball to tear and slash at foes with his plates and spikes. After honing his powers to partially transform himself, and after the two year time skip, with the introduction of the Revival Cube and Spike's new control over Life Return, Beast Shift has become even less used, now that Spike can access the physical empowerment of his Devil Fruit in more effective ways than before. Despite this though, there are still certain circumstances where Spike will rely on his Beast Shift to get out of troublesome situations, or to make life easier for him and his loved ones outside of battle. Kentrosaurus.jpg|Spike's Beast Shift Hybrid Shift Hybrid Shift (ハイブリッドシフト Haiburiddo Shifuto) is the human-dinosaur form Spike can assume at will, and so because of this, it blends together traits from both his human and Kentrosaurus forms into one. Upon transformation, Spike retains a bipedal stance, hair, hands, fingers, feet, toes and a human-like face, but also gains dinosaur-esque features such as brown scaly skin, plates along his back, a spiked tail, a set of spikes on his shoulders and a reptilian snout, which serve to make him appear more monstrous than usual. In addition to all this, Spike's height shoots upward by a considerable margin, causing him to reach a similar height to that of Bartholomew Kuma or Gekko Moriah. Due to these features, Hybrid Shift is by far the most combat efficient form Spike can take on. In this state, not only does Spike possess the mobility and dexterity of his human form, but he's also equipped with the same set of natural weaponry his Beast Shift possesses, namely his plates and spines. Likewise, as is true for all Zoan combatants, Hybrid Shift perfectly marries the physical capabilities of Beast and Man Shift, allowing Spike to inflict immense damage with his muscular strength alone, as well as endure damage received from others, therefore making Hybrid Shift Spike's go-to transformation when he wishes to go all out in a fight. The only true downfall to this impressive form however is that the larger height makes Hybrid Shift slower than Man Shift, despite the powerful leg muscles Spike gains in this form. This forces Spike to cleverly shift between his three forms to make the most out of all their benefits, usually combining the agility of Man Shift with the overall combat effectiveness of Hybrid Shift. Additionally, Spike's weight increases in Hybrid Shift, which he can take advantage of by crushing opponents underneath him or increasing the speed of descent as he falls from the air. Two years later, after the time skip, Spike reappeared with better control over his Zoan transformations, including the ability to partially transform remote areas of his body, such as an arm or leg, or sprouting his tail without fully transforming. Because of this, Spike's usage of Hybrid Shift has diminished quite a bit due to being able to draw upon its power and usefulness without compromising his speed and agility. However, this hasn't fully ended Hybrid Shift's usefulness, as Spike will sometimes resort back to using it in certain situations where it may be called for. And by combining it with his newer additional forms granted to him by the Revival Cube and his new abilities regarding partial transformation, Life Return and Haki, Spike has steadily begun discovering new ways to make the most of Hybrid Shift with each passing fight he throws himself into. Below are Devil Fruit related attacks Spike uses in Hybrid Shift. They are: *'Colossal Crash' (巨大なクラッシュ Kyodaina Kurasshu): The very first fighting technique used by Spike in One Dream, and perhaps one of his most iconic; the Colossal Crash is a straightforward, basic punch used in Hybrid Shift to maximize the form's monstrous power. It is notable for being strong enough to crack the bark of the otherwise tall and sturdy Yarukiman Mangrove trees found on Sabaody Archipelago, as well as inflicting noticeable damage on the fishman, Urufu. It was first seen being used during a brawl between Spike and Urufu, back when Spike was still a child and living under the care of the fishman. It's name appears to simply indicate the large size of Hybrid Shift and the explosive forcefulness of the punch; owing up to Spike's literal-minded personality. *'Shotgun Wave' (散弾銃波 Sandan jū Nami): Currently the only known long distance technique in Spike's arsenal, the Shotgun Wave was discovered by accident in the heat of a tough fight Spike found himself in during his travels. It was discovered and continually later used in this state due to the combined strength of Spike's natural musculature mixed with the Hybrid Shift's power and later tightly focused into a single point by his Plated Fists which are harder than steel. The end result is a punch powerful enough to create a shock wave to damage enemies at any range, as well as to bypass defenses and armor due to the shock wave's reverberations traveling through most surfaces, as is the case with Hasshoken. This is done mostly by punching the air in front of a desired target with the required level of kinetic force, which creates a shock wave all its own. Unlike the Tremor Tremor Fruit's bubbles of seismic energy and ability to crack the air upon contact, and unlike Hasshoken's concentric circles, the Shotgun Wave appears as a jagged, branching blue streak, traveling in a forward motion towards its destination. Due to how it appears to branch out over a wide area, and given its nature as a shock wave, it gained the appropriate title as the Shotgun Wave. Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Revival Cube Transformations Over the course of the two year time skip, Spike, the current user of the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus, spent his time training alongside X Aphro, the doctor for his crew. As he was training, Aphro developed a drug similar to the Rumble Ball (thanks to the equally similar ingredients involved,) called the Revival Cube. This small, pink, tofu-shaped pill became the key to unlocking a new level of power for Spike, by allowing him to access his four additional transformations in much the same way as the Rumble Ball empowered Tony Tony Chopper. Additionally, these four new forms can only be used within the time limit of five minutes (since this drug is slightly different when compared to the Rumble Ball,) and has the same side-effects if overused. If the Revival Cube is used twice within six hours of taking the first one, then like with the Rumble Ball, Spike will lose his ability to freely choose his transformations at will (much like what happens to Chopper in this case.) At the same can be said for when three are taken within six hours, leading Spike to transform into a ruthless, nearly unstoppable, Kentrosaurian-esque monster (including the dangers to his health, and the lack of control he has over this form as well.) Spike Shift This form is Spike's offensive transformation, which boosts the number of spines found on his body. The notable physical attributes of this form are the fact that Spike will be covered from head to toe with his spikes, the spikes on his shoulders will multiply by three on each side, and that his tail in this form will look more akin to a medieval mace. There will be no signs of plates existing on Spike in this form as well, as the transformation had to make more room for the spines. The spines seem to be strengthened in this form, as they seem to act more like high-quality swords and daggers, rather than bony protrusions. This form is chiefly used by Spike for when he needs to use cutting and slashing attacks against his opponent(s). Armor Shift This form is more along the lines of Spike's defensive form, as it results in producing more plates which end up covering all of Spike's body. Albeit, instead of sticking straight up, like they normally would do, these plates lay flat on Spike's body, forming a kind of thick armor (thus the name). The plates also seem to be strong enough to resist most forms of attack (such as cannonball shots). Spike's tail, in this case, has lost its spines, and has instead gained the same thick-plated armor, making it look more like the clubbed tail of an Ankylosaurus; which is an entirely different species of dinosaur. Spike normally relies on this transformation for the usual defensive purposes, but has on occasion, used it to batter and bash his enemies with raw, brute force. *'Armored Impact' - This is much the same as Spike's Meteor Impact technique, however, in this case, his fist will have been covered by thick, durable plates, making this attack more similar to being bashed about by a shield. Additionally, this attack isn't as strong as its original counterpart, since the Armor Shift form isn't as big as Spike's hybrid transformation, and lacks the same amount of musculature as it does. Despite all this, Armored Impact still does a decent job at causing the necessary level of destruction as is required by it. *'Armored Whip' - This is the Armored variant of Spike's Huge Whip technique. In Armor Shift, Spike swings his plated tail at his desired target(s,) much like a club. Whereas Huge Whip would cause a combination of blunt damage mixed with various cuts and stabs. Armored Whip relies simply on concussive force, in order to push opponents back, and cause internal damage (such as breaking bones). *'Armored Kick' - Just like with Armored Impact, Armored Kick is an Armor Shift version of Spike's Kentro Kick, but in this case, is weaker than the original, and much more sturdy, thanks to the solid plates covering his legs. *'Armored Cannonball' - This could perhaps be considered the Armor Shift version of Spike's Mighty Saw technique. However, instead of using the plates and spines that would normally run down his back, in order to slice up his enemies, Spike will have curled up into a ball and begun spinning in order to strike his target(s) as if s/he was hit by a cannonball, which is where the name got its inspiration from. This attack, more often than not, is performed in mid-air (although ground variants have still been seen on occasion). In order to do this, Spike will either be launched into the air by a comrade, or will have leaped high into the air himself before initiating the attack. He would then begin soaring towards the target(s) while spinning, adding more damage to the blow. Power Shift Speed Shift Monster Shift Currently, Spike has not revealed his (unnamed) Monster Form (considered to be called Monster Shift,) but it has been hinted at, that Spike can indeed transform into his own Monster Form if he were to take three Revival Cubes within six hours. It's been said by Spike and Aphro that Spike had once transformed into this form during the two year Time Skip, and that the form was horrendously strong, given the fact that it belonged to an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit. Spike has yet to use this form in combat, and thus, its fighting skills are unknown. The form's appearance however, is as exactly as described in the name, causing Spike to transform into a raging, nearly unstoppable beast. Like Chopper's Monster Point, the Monster Shift seems to combine every aspect of Spike's other forms into one being; using his Hybrid Shift's half-human, half-dinosaur appearance; using the Spike Shift's immense amount of spines (mostly on his tail and along the base of his neck and down his back, though his shoulder spines gain two additonal spines and increase in length, as well as a ring of spines around his wrists, similiar to Spike's studded wristbands;) using the Armor Shift's sturdy plates (mostly covering his stomach like an armor plate, as well as lining up along Spike's back spines and being based underneath his shoulder spines;) using the Power Shift's immense strength and muscle mass; as well as the Speed Shift's strong muscles to provide super speed and agility; and all the while still retaining a human gait with opposable thumbs, as well as his Kentrosaurus scales and head shape. Interestingly enough, while in Monster Shift, Spike's eyes seem to glow red for some apparent reason, like Chopper's Monster Point. While in this state, Spike is unable to tell friend from foe, as he has no experience in controlling it at the moment; so this form is only meant to be used as a last ditch effort against a powerful foe. However, while it is exceedingly dangerous, as it drains Spike's health and stamina while in use, the immense strength and power can sometimes be considered well worth the risk. Currently, the Monster Shift form has no named techniques. Trivia *The Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus is the first Stegosaur oriented Devil Fruit on Ship of Fools. *The Monster Shift form greatly resembles the appearance of the Japanese Tokusatsu movie monster, Godzilla (Gojira,) due to its erect stance, reptillian appearance, and the plates and spines running down along Spike's neck, back and tail, as well as the fact that it's massive in size, much like Godzilla. This is no coincidence, as Wyvern 0m3g4 drew heavy inspiration from Godzilla when making the Monster Shift's appearance. External Links Site Navigation Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream